Rewrite ${\dfrac{8^{4}}{8^{8}}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{8^{4}}{8^{8}} = 8^{4-8}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{8^{4}}{8^{8}}} = 8^{-4}} $